


Driving

by markwatneyandensemble



Series: Fictober 2017 [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, a shitload of fluff seriously i feel nauseous myself, but lets be fair, these two deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyandensemble/pseuds/markwatneyandensemble
Summary: Fictober 2017- Day One





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I totally didn't write this on day one, but hey, I wrote something at some point so thats good.

Never in her life would she have expected that she'd actually be begging for more X-Files, but there she was. Despite the warnings from just about every person in her life, Dana Scully managed to convince both Skinner and Mulder that the three weeks before her due date was plenty of time to finish their last case before the baby. And besides, it was barely two hours away and a simple case at that. They'd be out there for a few days, just to take a look around, and then right on back to start their leaves.

Mulder was, in fact, the person who disliked the idea the most. While Scully was begging for their travel expenses to be approved, he was begging for them not to be.

Mulder also reminded Scully of that fact as they were driving down an empty highway at four o'clock in the morning while she breathed heavily and squeezed his arm hard across the divider.

Not that he'd ever gloat or anything.

 

"Would you slow down?" Scully was nearly crying in the passenger seat.

"A minute ago you were telling me to speed up!"

"I take it back, the baby's first images shouldn't be of it's father driving like a madman."

_It's father. Well, that settles the betting pool. Boy, Skinner's gonna be pissed._

Mulder began to slow down, evidently as another contraction hit Scully.

"I take it back, speed up," she was panting.

"How about I just go the speed limit?" he glanced over at her but could barely make out her face from the light off the dashboard. He could tell she was nodding.

They were both quiet for a while, and during that silence, he took right hand off the steering wheel and took a hold of hers.

"You doing okay?" he asked, glancing over again to see her leaning against the door.

"Yeah." A passing car illuminated the interior and Mulder saw her chest moving with the breathing exercises they'd learned.

"It's only about five more minutes to the hospital," he assured her.

Their hands were still connected and all of a sudden she squeezed hard. As she relaxed her grip on it, she mumbled, "what, did you drive this before?"

"Yeah," he said, quietly as he let go of her hand to pull off the interstate.

 

They drove down empty roads that seemed to lead to nowhere. It felt fitting, them having their baby in a podunk town while on a case. Mulder knew full well that this child's birth could have been a lot worse. Hell, knowing them, the kid could have been born on a flying saucer.

But there he was, rounding the last corner, heading to an actual hospital to have a baby. Scully broke the silence just as they were driving into the parking lot.

"You really drove this before?" her voice had changed from angry and pained to genuinely touched.

Mulder put the car in park along the curb by patient drop-off, and turned on a light so he could see her face. "Yeah, of course I did."

She gave him a smile, and he continued.

"Listen, Scully. I say this, not to gloat, not to say 'I told you so'. I just need to say this. You are the most logical person I have ever met. While your parents may disagree, you are completely and utterly perfect for the job as an FBI woman. But this was insane. When you had us come out here for this bullshit UFO sighting, it's clear that you're still being driven by that incredible work ethic. I know that this is so new to you, and so completely nerve-wracking, no matter how long you've wanted it, but for whatever it's worth, you're gonna do great at it. And when you decide it's right to come back to the Bureau, you're gonna jump right back into being great at that, too. And me, and Mulder junior'll cheer you on."

She gave him a smile and in a split second he felt more love for this woman than he ever thought possible. She said nothing, there was nothing else to say, but she reached down and squeezed his hand lightly, knowing it likely contained a few broken bones from the drive over.

Their moment came to an abrupt end when she cringed and began uneven breaths.

"Okay, let's get you inside." Scully furiously nodded while Mulder jumped from the car and ran around to her side to open the door and help her out.

  
Two hours and nine minutes later, William Walter Scully came into the world screaming. As much as Mulder wanted to agonize over the terror could happen, he and Scully both knew they were finally getting the peace they deserved.


End file.
